


Will You Be My Valentine?

by JaegerEyes



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 4 am and 2 weeks before Valentine's day is perfect for a draft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute, Fluff, Horny Eren Yeager, Kawaii, M/M, Sex, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi, eren's a cute little shit, probably shouldn't do this on an empty stomach, titan heat makes him go horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day back at the castle! Eren really wants to do something special for his dear captain, but his titan body heat gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> For all you lonely otaku out there, or for people just looking for Ereri Valentine's Day smut, here ya go! I may be lonely too, but Ereri always makes it up.

"Okay, Eren, that's enough training for today," Hanji said.

Even though Eren was too tired to speak, he still had to give some form of an "okay" just so that the cadets that were watching him could know that he was sane enough. It was dumb, really. It's not like he ever acted like a titan in his human form, but no one really understood him. "Y-yes mam."

Training with Hanji was always tiring. It was always do this, do that, transform, can you communicate, and would it hurt if I experimented on this? Eren really couldn't keep up, especially since it was Valentine's Day today. All he wanted to do was do something for Captain Levi. Even if he wasn't ready to confess his feelings, he wouldn't even mind just being alone with him. Anything that would do with the corporal was satisfactory enough. Sure, Levi was basically with Eren 24/7, but that was only because many feared Eren in turning into a titan. Levi, however, really didn't have that fear. In fact, he was the only one of a mere few that saw Eren more as a human than a titan. That was probably why Eren had fallen for him in the first place. But sure enough, he didn't want Levi to be forced to be alone, he wanted Levi to voluntarily be with him just for the sake of it.

Even after his training, Eren still couldn't rest. It was indeed cleaning day, even if it was the day for lovey-dovey shit. As Eren was picking weeds outside of the castle, he came across a bed of white lilies. He crouched down and lowered the cloth that covered his nose and mouth. Then he picked a lily and smelt its wonderful fragrance. _It smells good. I wonder if captain would like this. Does he even like flowers?_

A sharp voice interrupted Eren's thoughts. The sudden scare made him yelp. "Oi brat, get back to work!" The voice belonged to Levi as he walked to the boy. "We don't have time for you to be looking at flowers. Finish picking these damn weeds."

Eren stood up, reveling the astounding height difference between the two. "Yes sir." He dropped the flower and walked off, but just before he was out by the other workers, he looked back at his captain. He'd caught him off guard as he too has picked up the same lily and smelled it. Oh, he was so going to get that flower for him. 

 

<3 \\_(^×^)_/ <3

 

Eren started to feel warm around dinner time, but through everyone else's eyes, he looked fine. He decided to brush it off. Halfway through the meal, he'd excused himself to "go to the bathroom." He managed to sneak back outside without anyone noticing. As he looked around for the bed of white lilies, his body temperature began to rise even more. His breath was a bit heavy as he wiped sweat from his brow. Finally finding the lilies, he picked up the one that he'd already picked earlier that day. He smelled it once more before going back inside. Just as he made it through the door, he was stopped by Levi. He gave another high pitched yelp before hiding the flower behind his back. "Oh, c-captain Levi sir."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I was just..." he trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"You _said_ you were going to the bathroom."

"Well.....I..."

"Huh. No wonder they said they didn't trust you enough to go on your own."

Eren snapped his head up. "T-they did? Figures."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. You of all people wouldn't understand," Eren pouted. "Everyone adores you."

But he did. Levi did understand what he was going through. He too used to be shunned and feared by many. In fact, he still is. He may be humanity's strongest soldier, but some people still doesn't trust him on how the way he presents himself. They think that he may be like Eren and go on a killing spree. "Tch," Levi clicked his tongue as he grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him down at eye level. "Everyone does not fucking adore me. Many people fear me just as they do you. So don't go off coming with your own conclusions."

Eren was surprised at first. He could see the pain in Levi's sharp eyes. _Levi...._ His body heat got to him again, so he collapsed onto Levi.

"Oi, are you okay?" Levi asked as he held Eren steady. Eren's eyes trailed off and looked at Levi's lips. "Eren?"

 _Now that I think about it, Captain's really close._ His eyes locked with Levi's again. _I really wanna kiss him. I want him to take this heat away. But if I do, he'll probably just beat me up worse than in the courtroom._ Eren could no longer fight his urges, nor ignore the heat that filled his body. He shut his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Levi's. Eren deepened the kiss. _This is my first kiss with him. He tastes sweeter than I thought._ Eren pulled away to see a surprised Levi. He took a few steps back and covered up his red face, reviling the lily. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't resist myself. I'm really hot and I don't know why and I just didn't know what else to do. I know you're mad. I'm really really sorry, please fo-"

"Whoa, slow down brat. I'm not mad."

Eren peeked trough his fingers. "B-but I just kissed you. You must be disgusted by me."

Levi walked over to the younger male and pulled his hands away from his face. He gave a slight smile. "Now when have I ever been disguised by you?" Levi said before kissing Eren. He happily returned it, with more passion than the first kiss. Levi noticed that Eren's lips, along with his wrist in which he was still holding, were hotter than the average temperature. He pulled away. "You said that you were hot?"

Eren's breath was too heavy to give a verbal answer, so he just nodded. Once his breath was under control, he spoke. "C-can you take it away? Please? I feel like you're the only one that can."

"Hanji told me something about this. I'm guessing because you're still a teenager that it's because of your hormones. Your usual titan heat in mixing up with your hormone heat, confusing your brain."

"B-but can you take it away?" 

"I can. But you'll have to be willing to do it."

"I'll do anything Captain. Just please tell me."

"Okay. Follow me." Levi led Eren up to his bedroom and shut the door.

"W-what are we doing in here." 

"You said that you wanted that temperature of yours to be gone. This is the only way to do so." Levi pointed to the bed.

Eren blushed and walked towards the bed and sat on it. "O-okay."

As Levi began to take off his jacket and straps, he looked at the item in Eren's hand. "Oh, yeah, what's with the flower?"

"Oh well...it's actually for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well today's Valentine's Day, so I thought that maybe you'd like this."

Levi smiled before putting his leg in between Eren's thighs. He kneecap barely brushing against Eren's erecting cock, making him wine a bit. "I haven't even realized it was Valentine's Day." He took the flower from Eren's hands. "Thank you." 

Eren looked to the side, blushing. "It's really nothing...but..." Eren bit his lip and looked square into Levi's eyes. "Captain, I really can't wait much longer. Please, you have to take the heat away now."

"Oh, ordering your captain to do something, eh?" Levi stooped down on top of him. Eren leaned back, only his elbows supporting him. "You've got some nerve."

Eren could see Levi's chest on how his slightly unbuttoned shirt hung from him. Levi pushed his knee against Eren. "Ahh, c-captain," he wined.

Eren's beautiful turquoise eyes and how the sparkled from lust and want really turned him on. He lightly pushed Eren down and clashed their lips together. Their tongues went anywhere they could as they enjoyed each other's taste. Levi finished unbuttoning his own shirt before moving to his pants, which also showed a hiding erection. He pulled away, undoing Eren straps and strings to his shirt. He unzipped Eren's pants and revealed the erection that was oh so desperately trying to escape. With the slip of his underwear, his cock came popping out. 

Levi trailed butterfly kisses along Eren's collar bone and neck, sucking and licking occasionally, marking that Eren was his. Levi began to grind on him, rubbing their erections together. "C-captain, sir. P-please." Eren felt like he'd burst into flames if Levi didn't take him right then and there.

"Cut the "captain" shit, will you? If you want it that bad, you have to say my name."

"I-it's okay to do that?"

"Why else would I say that? So, what's my name?"

"L-Levi."

"Say it again," Levi said a little too seductively.

"Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. I'll say it as many times as you want. I'll scream it in the t-top of my lungs if I have to." Eren was beginning to sound desperate. Levi brought his fingers up to Eren mouth. Eren trailed hot saliva all along his three slim fingers. He also sucked on them, making the sensation go right to Levi's groin. He drew his perfectly coated fingers back and stuck one if them in Eren's entrance. "Ahhnn." Levi stuck in the second in, scissoring his hole. Next, the third one. He had to make sure Eren was loose enough. He curled his fingers making Eren wine once more.

Once he felt that he was good and prepped, he drew his fingers out, earning another sweet sound from Eren. Levi flipped Eren over, so that his ass was in the air, and pressed his tip on the entrance of the burning boy below him. "Now you have to tell me if it begins to hurt, understand? This is your first time, right?"

Eren gave a slight nod before Levi slowly pushed in. "Nghhh."

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no. It feels really good."

"Okay." Levi pushed in further.

"Ahhh." Levi's pace began slowly. Eren wasn't taking that. He rocked his hips, begging for Levi to move faster.

This was the only command Levi took as his thrusts quickened. "Shit, you're tight."

Levi found that sweet spot in Eren. He kept hitting against it. "Ahhnnnn! Leviiii! S-so good! Ngghhh! M-more!" Levi grabbed Eren's cock and began to go up and down its shaft. Eren's mouth watered at the sensation. "Nhhh!" With the other hand, Levi took one of Eren's nipples and pinched it. Even for the sake of irony, he bit the nape of Eren's neck.  "AHHNNNGG!!!! LEVI!!!!!" It did begin to hurt. But Eren didn't want the part that felt good to stop. Tears filled Eren's eyes. Every thrust Levi threw at him sent a wave of pleasure throughout Eren's body. Every pump to his cock made him want even more.

"Ahh, Eren! You feel so good." Levi simultaneously hit Eren's prostate and gave pumps to his length. The beautiful sound of moans and his name made Levi go faster. "That's it. S-say my name. Beg for more. I want to hear your lovely sounds."

Eren did as he was commanded. "Ahhh! More Levi! Give me all of it! More! Levi! Levi! Levi!" Eren could feel the perfect sensation wrap around his entire being. _He's really good at this. So good._ Levi didn't miss a single beat in making Eren crumble even more with pleasures and sensations going to his length and prostate. "So good! Ahhnnn! Levi! Y-yes! Give it to me!" Eren was loving every second of this new form of intimacy. With all of these pleasurable things from the man he loved, he came with orgasm. "L-LEVI!! NGGHHH!!! AHHNNN!!!" 

Levi breathed heavily as he came to his climax as well. "Agghhh. Eren!" It was music to his ears the way Levi sounded. The warmth of Levi's seed sent many more moans to escape Eren's lips. He pulled out of Eren and collapsed onto the bed. They both breathed heavily, with 50 shades of pink riding on their faces. "S-so are you better now?"

"Yes," Eren said happily.

Levi returned his smile. "Good."

"B-but I hope that we can do this again. Without me having to need it because of my titan abilities."

" Me too," Levi said before giving Eren a small kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day.....Levi."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Eren."

Eren smiled again before nuzzling to Levi's chest.  If it was any time to say those three little words, now was the perfect time to do so. "I-I......I love you, Levi." Eren quickly buried his face in Levi's chest out of embarrassment.

 Levi gave a small laugh and kissed Eren's head. "I love you too, brat."

The words filled both of their hearts with much warmth. They knew it'd be a new start for the both of them. With the words still ringing in their ears, they fell asleep, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should say some things!  
> You should read my two fanfics Does Love Even Exist? And The Apocalypse (but like seriously though at least check them out)  
> Also...I have another idea on a fanfic! It's a murder mystery- yay or nay?  
> -  
> This is my special 1-2-3 fic because  
> 1) first time Levi was on top and AOT setting  
> 2) second time writing actual sex  
> 3) third time writing smut/fluff 
> 
> So, yeah. That's it!  
> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> ((PS- I'd like really appreciated if you followed me on my anime insta LOL NOPE (edit in 2017)))


End file.
